The Wrath of Hell
by Malum Blade
Summary: Kronos wants Percy badly. The Titan will do literally anything to persuade Percy to come to the "bad" side. Kronos starts off by killing Percy's close friends. After all, his fatal flaw is loyalty. Written by: MalumBlade and CrymsonAsh
1. Prologue

**Hello! It's MalumBlade and Crymson Ash! This is our first fanfiction together. She'll be helping me with my writing. I hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DONT OWN PJO OR HOO**

**Prologue**

Percy sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he watched as Annabeth writhed in agony, her tortured screams rang around his ears. "DAMMIT YOU FREAKIN IDIOT!" Percy wanted to scream at Kronos. Percy wanted to just run up to Kronos and kill him right there in the spot. Annabeth, the love of his horrid life was dead, not quite dead but shivering in pain on the ground. "She's going to go soon" Nico whispered creeping up behind Percy. Percy looked at Nico teary eyed "Will she go to Elysium?" He asked with pain in his voice. Nico nodded slowly and painfully. Percy slowly let go of Annabeth's hand and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll have a great next life. Be happy, that's all I need." Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear crying at the same time. "Percy...," Thalia said walking to the meadow Annabeth laid in. "Let's go. Leave her alone." Percy slowly got up and walked away looking back at the lifeless body of Annabeth Chase.


	2. Annabeth now Thalia

**Annabeth dies (Malum: Crym, why did you make it so bloody from the beginning? HIGH FIVE). Sorry but more death coming up. **

**Chapter 1:**

"Percy," Piper asked patting his back. "Are you okay?" Percy's head was glued to his hands. Tiny drops of water was dripping down his hands onto the ground. "Leave him alone, Piper." Thalia said sadly pushing Piper out of the way. Percy and Thalia were the closest to Annabeth, so Thalia understood what it felt like to lose a part of your heart. Piper slowly exited out of the Poseidon Cabin looking back at her two depressed friends. "I-I know its hard Percy but just let it go," Thalia stuttered while crying "Annabeth was like a sister, I don't know what to do either. But, you are strong. You got to ,move on." Percy finally looked up from his hands. There was no way we could move on without his best friend. "I just can't, she meant my life," Percy sobbed. "Without her I have no life. Nothing to live up for." His head went back into his hands as Thalia nodded slowly agreeing. "CAMPERS TO THE MAIN HOUSE!" The two cousins heard the sound of Chiron's voice calling all campers. "L-Listen, we are all in this together," Thalia said. "Just breathe in and pretend like you are starting a new life. Come on." She pulled Percy's arm in order to drag him off of his bed. Percy let go. "Go first. I'll catch up later." He said shooing her out the cabin door.

Thalia gasped, and disappeared. Suddenly, an iris message appeared, showing Thalia chained to a wall, and Kronos grinning. He took a knife and slashed it into her stomach, blood pouring out of her gaping wound. A wet slapping sound was heard, and they all turned to see, it was one of her kidneys, that had hit the floor. It was no surprise that many campers turned

green. Kronos laughed, it was not a happy laugh, heaven's no! It was cold and chilling to the bone. The campers shuddered that something might happen to them. His hands were bloody, with Thalia's blood. Percy screamed, it was a predatory, guttural sound."PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU FRIENDS WILL DIE!" Kronos screamed hissing and cackling like an evil maniac. _Loyalty_, Percy thought. Loyalty, was Percy's fatal flaw. That was the key reason why Kronos was destroying his friends. _Stay away from everyone you care about _Percy thought. It was going to be painful but as long as his friends was okay, he is okay.

"There has been a continuous death of campers. Last week Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena died. And 2 days ago, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus died. It seems that Kronos is attacking our most needed campers," Chiron concluded. _No. That's not the reason_ Percy thought angrily. _Just blame it on me! _"Stay safe. And go out at night in a group." Percy sighed and slowly walked back to Cabin 3. "BROTHER!," A voice called out, it was husky but enthusiastic. Percy groaned, the voice belonged to Tyson, Percy's brother and friend. "BROTHER!," Tyson cried. "I MISSED YOU BROTHER!" Tyson grabbed Percy and gave him a big cyclops hug. _I am sorry, Tyson _Percy thought, _I am doing this to protect you_. "Stop," Percy said in a monotone. Tyson immediately let go and stared at Percy in a pouty face. "Just stay away from me. Go sleep with Grover or something." Percy walked away without saying good bye and stomped off. Behind, Tyson watched as his once good brother and once best friend stormed off into the darkness. "Brother?," Tyson whispered. "Were you eaten by monsters?"

Grover walked into the Poseidon Cabin to wake Percy up. Chiron had told him that Percy is depressed and probably made a puddle in his cabin. "PEEERRRCCCCYYY?" Grover cried. _Get away! Just shut up!_,Percy rehearsed in his head. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his first best friend, a satyr, Grover. "PEEEERRRRCCCCCYYYY?" Grover called once more. Than he kicked open the doors of Cabin 3 and walked in casually. Percy sat on his desk acting as natural as a demigod could be. "Percy? What's going on? Where's Annabeth and Thalia?" Grover asked. Grover did not know what happened throughout the week because he was at Nature Lovers Camp. "Get away! Just shut up!," Percy yelled just like he had rehearsed. Grover looked shocked and he slowly made his way to the door. "And they are dead! Okay! Just stay away from me!" Grover stared at Percy just like Tyson as tears dropped from his eyes on to his furry goatee. "S-so we are not buddies?" Grover asked sadly. Percy watched as his used to be best friend made another puddle on the floor. "NO OKAY, JUST GET OUT. I DONT WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH LATE SATYRS!" Percy screamed not knowing anything he said. What he said must have been pretty bad because Grover ran out the cabin screaming for Chiron. "CHIRON! KRONOS POSSESED PERCY!" He screamed. Percy heard Chiron calmed Grover down and that Percy just suffered heavy losses.


End file.
